


Brunswick

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotionless, F/F, F/M, Free Use, Fucking Machines, Gen, Humiliation, Impregnation, Incest, Law Enforcement, Milking, Multi, Prison Sex, human cattle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: In the land of Mistral lays Brunswick, a farm turned into a prison designed to hold the most dangerous criminals on Remnant - monsters like Cinder Fall, Raven Branwen and Sienna Khan. There, with the aid of Brunswick's secret weapon, the guards are able to pacify and keep their prisoners from escaping. Meanwhile, they're put to use, giving the prisoners a chance to give something back to the society they've wronged - whether they like it or not. And despite it being a prison, Brunswick has still kept hold of its cattle-rearing roots. As Yang discovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Michael Sans

* * *

The prisoner transport rattled along the bumpy ground. It was the rough journey outside the walls that prevented Yang, feet up on the dash, from catching the nap she so rightfully deserved. Sighing, she swung her feet down and turned to the driver, hooking an arm over the back of the seat. “So, Brunswick. Tell me again why I’ve never heard of this place?”

“Cuz you’re a proper huntress,” Bill, the driver, replied. Squat and ugly, he looked like the kind of guy who did a lot of work with his face. There was a nasty gash cut below his eye to down over his lip, evidence of a rough lifestyle. “It’s not a place law-abiding people like you usually visit. Least, not as a guest. It’s where the worst of the worst go.”

“I get that it’s a prison, but why outside the walls? Doesn’t that mean any person who escapes has a free run out?”

“Heh. No one ever makes it out of Brunswick.”

Yang shivered. “That dangerous?”

“Actually no. It has a small compliment of guards and fatalities are rare.”

“Then…?”

“Most prisoners don’t try an’ escape.” He eyed her and grinned. “You’ll see when we get there. This one we’re transporting. I hear you caught her.”

“Yep. Neopolitan – Roman Torchwick’s pet thief, trickster and killer.” Pride caused her chest to swell a little. “Tricky bitch gave me a lot of trouble, but we finally cornered her. Good thing, too. I had personal business with her.” It was why she was here with the transport, so that if Neopolitan tried to make an escape, she could stop her.

“You don’t get sent to Brunswick for a mugging gone wrong. What’s her story?”

Yang’s immediate flash of anger was swallowed by the knowledge he wouldn’t have been asking if he’d been within the city at the time. “You heard about the attack on Beacon and the shit that came after I take it.”

“Heard about it. Had friends who died.” His lips pulled into a frown. “She was involved?”

“Helped Torchwick take over the battleship that made the robots go crazy. Hundreds of dead at her hands, even if she didn’t pull the trigger.”

“Yeah. That’d be enough to get her sent to Brunswick. You can be sure she won’t be causing trouble like that for people ever again.” The man looked up and grunted. “We’re here. Feast your eyes on Brunswick, the inescapable prison.”

The transport pulled through a bizarrely simple gate – a wrought iron thing in the middle of a _wooden_ fence. Sure, there was a chain link fence inside that, but it wasn’t anything special. She could have torn through it without too much trouble. Above the gate, a wooden placard read `Brunswick`. A bored looking man in a uniform waved at them as they came in, checking the driver’s ID before letting them go ahead.

The interior of the compound was no less surprising. Instead of the huge grey buildings with barred windows that she expected, Brunswick contained three wooden buildings and one stone one, and the wooden buildings looked like barns and old farmhouses. It was the stone one they pulled up to, and that at least looked like it was designed to house people. They parked alongside several other vehicles. A lot more than Yang expected to see.

“You sure this place is safe?”

“Looks like it’d be easy to get out, doesn’t it? That’s what makes it so clever.” The door opened as he hopped out and slammed it shut. Yang followed, boots crunching down on gravel as she made her way around. “Leave the bitch in there for now,” he said, slamming a hand on the side of the transport. “We’d best get her registered first. If we’re lucky, we’ll be able to leave moving her inside to the suckers here.”

“This place looks more like a farm than a prison.”

“That’s because it is. Or was.”

Yang spun. “What?”

“Brunswick farm. That’s what it used to be. The buildings are repurposed, which you can probably tell. Way I hear it, a disaster happened here and everyone died. Tragic story, though not exactly uncommon in the wilds. When huntsmen were dispatched to deal with it, they found out what happened and the place was bought by Vale’s Government. And here we are today.”

That explained the lack of all too many defences and the rustic ass buildings, but not why they’d decided a farm in the ass end of nowhere was a good place to keep the Kingdom’s most dangerous criminals interred. Yang posed the question.

“Ha. You’ll see. Come on, we’ll get her signed in and I’ll ask the warden to give you the full tour.”

“You can’t?”

He grinned and ran a tongue over his lips. “I’ve got _other things_ I’m looking forward to. I’ll catch you later on. We’re stayin’ the night anyway. Not a great idea to drive back in the dark. See the main farmhouse building? That’s a bunkhouse for guards, visitors and guests now.”

“Visitors and guests…? Like, family of the prisoners?”

“Heh. You’ll see.”

Mysterious old bastard. Yang shook her head and followed him inside, knowing her being in the dark was part of the amusement for him. At the very least, the stone building they entered looked like a prison. It had a desk and some seats inside and down a corridor at the back she could see numerous empty holding cells, the doors open.

A man behind the main counter looked up and grinned on seeing them. He had brown hair and an easy smile. He wasn’t cute, but he wasn’t uncute either. Somewhere in the middle. When you were friends with guys like Ren, Sun and Jaune, your standards got higher. “You’re just on time,” he said. “This is…” Papers shuffled. “Neopolitan, right?”

“Not me,” Yang said.

“Ha. I’d hope not or I’d be getting killed right now, wouldn’t I?” He held out a hand. “Jason Chloris. Nice to meet you.”

“The name sounds familiar…”

“You kicked my little sister’s ass in the Vytal Festival. Bright green hair? Hoverboard?”

“Oh, shit. I remember.” Hard to forget such a weird fighting style. “Um. Oops?”

“Don’t sweat it. Reese isn’t the type to hold a grudge and neither am I. Wouldn’t be working here if I was like that. Right. I’ve got forms here for you to sign – basically detailing what’s going to happen to the prisoner. Is she restrained?”

“Yes.” The driver took the paperwork. “I’ll sort this shit. It’s Yang’s first time to Brunswick and she’s feelin’ a little nervous. Spent a long time putting this bitch away and afraid she’ll get out – the usual. You wanna give her the full tour and settle her nerves?”

The way he said `usual` made it clear this was a repeat matter and Yang felt a little bad for doubting them. It was the Council who sent Neo here after all, so it had to be legit. “It’s fine. I was just surprised how a place like this could house such dangerous criminals. I’m not doubting you.”

“It’s fine.” Jason grinned and came out from behind the counter. “I have to do the rounds anyway and it does us proud to show the huntsmen catching these bastards that we’re not letting them off easy.”

He didn’t seem offended, so Yang smiled back. “If you’re sure…”

“Course I am. Come on.” He winked. “I’ll show you why Brunswick is still considered a farm, even today.”

* * *

“The first thing you need to know is that only the worst of the worst come here,” Jason explained, leading Yang out of the building and onto the farmyard. Brunswick really did look nice from the outside, with wooden rustic buildings, fence posts and even an orchard of apple trees. “If someone commits murder, they’re not coming here. Not even for two murders. We’re talking serial killers and monsters who have sentences designed so they’ll never see freedom again. Real monsters. If Vale allowed it, they’d be facing execution.”

“That’s not what’s happening. Is it? Don’t tell me that’s why this is in Mistral…”

“No, no. Mistral doesn’t allow it either. We’re not actually in Mistral for that reason. We’re here for something native to Brunswick.” Jason stopped by the well. “Look down there.”

Yang did, peering over the edge.

Red eyes blinked back up, along with ghoulish masks.

“Ah!” she fell back. “Grimm! Shit, there are Grimm underground!” Her eyes sought Jason, seeing his lack of appropriate terror. “You know…”

“They’re called Apathy. Horrible things. They’re what was responsible for the original inhabitants dying. They don’t kill directly – can’t, really – but instead sap your emotions and make you, for lack of a better term, apathetic. About anything. In a big enough dose, they can make you stop caring about eating, drinking or even drawing breath.”

Yang swallowed and stepped away from the well. Two and two made four in her head and she glanced at her guide. “You use these on the prisoners.”

“We do.”

“That’s…”

“Horrible?” He shrugged. “It is, I suppose, but it’s the only way we can keep people this dangerous pacified. Like I said, the prisoners here are of the monstrously powerful variety. Does the name `Cinder Fall` ring a bell?”

Yang’s teeth ground together.

“I see that it does.”

“She’s here?”

“Yes. And I think it’s in everyone’s interest she stays here. The Apathy’s effect is temporary. The original owners died because they willingly exposed themselves to it to escape more dangerous Grimm. Constant exposure is deadly over a long period of time, but we’ve refined it to the point where we can sap away a prisoner’s desire to escape and resist, making them passive but not completely useless. When it wears off, we expose them to the Apathy again.”

It was horrible. Horrible, but also clever, and she wasn’t sure what she thought about that. On the one part, it let this place keep the most dangerous people in Remnant locked away. On another, feeding people to Grimm went against everything she stood for. Except that it wasn’t feeding, was it? No one died.

“That’s why this place doesn’t need much to defend it. They don’t even try to escape. Do you even need cells?”

“Only for new prisoners and those who the effect is wearing off for. We keep them locked up until it wears off completely and we can throw them to the Apathy once more. For the others, though? No. We can let them wander free and they’ll never do anything. Hell, they won’t even move most of the time. Sit them down in a chair and they’ll sit there until you come back for them.”

A cruel punishment, but no less than what people like Cinder and Neo deserved. How many had died by their hands? Hundreds? Thousands? She lost her arm because of that attack – and Blake nearly lost her life.

“What do you do with the prisoners?”

“We put them to work, of course.” Jason led Yang to one of the big barns with a wide smile. “These people have taken and taken from society, but finally they can give back. That’s our goal here at Brunswick. To find a way for these monsters to pay Vale back for the damage they’ve done.” Rather than the huge barn doors, he brought her to a smaller one set in the side and opened it. “Welcome, Yang. To Brunswick farm.”

Yang’s eyes bulged. “Oh my God…”

The barn was split down the centre with a paved path for people to walk on set with metal fence posts on either side. Along those, racks made of iron bars kept women on all fours, arranged in rows with leashes tied to harnesses on their backs, keeping them on their knees and in place. Their heads poked out from the bars, their rear ends on the other side, out onto a secondary pathway behind the line of women. Every woman was pregnant, their large breasts affixed to suction machines that milked their teats like human cows.

And that was what it was. They were kept in racks like cattle, lined up and held in place while the machines milked them and pumped down translucent tubes to big metal vats at the side of the building, blocking the large doorways.

Their faces were passive, disinterested. It wasn’t even boredom but rather a lack of anything. They stood there, some balanced on all fours and others held up by the harnesses, and while they blinked and made sounds every now and then, there was no embarrassment, fear or anger in any of them.

Around and behind them, men and women in dungarees and denim walked back and forth, occasionally prodding the women with sticks to move their feet into position or push them forward against the racks holding them in place. A forklift moved at the back, lifting up a keg of milk and driving it down the concrete between the lined-up women, past Yang. As it did, she saw the label and balked.

“I drink that stuff!”

“Most people in Vale do,” Jason said. “Considering how dangerous it is owning land outside the walls, farming can get expensive. That’s why milk costs so much – and why we make a pretty penny doing this. Don’t worry. It’s treated and good for you. Health, safety and hygiene approved.”

Yang stumbled after him, eyes wide as she stared at the assembled women being milked in their little pens. They didn’t look back, even as she walked past their faces, looking down on their naked bodies covered with sweat and dirt. Jason acted like it was normal, but it was anything but to her. And to think she and Ruby grew up drinking milk that was from humans. And worse, taken in such a way.

Yang noted their swollen stomachs and put the milking together with it. “A – Are they pregnant?”

“All our milking cows are. We tried hormones to induce lactation, but it affected the taste. Organic is the way to go and the customers love it. We keep a constant stable of pregnant cows to milk, and they get to graze outside when it’s not their turn.”

“What happens to the children?”

“They’re sent to Vale,” he said. “Don’t worry, we don’t hold them responsible for the crimes of these people. Their livelihoods are paid for by the money their mothers earn here, both from the milk and other things.” He smothered a laugh. “They get looked after in Vale, have a trust fund set up and even have scholarships for any school they like, including huntsman academies. This is how these people get to give back to society.”

This was insane. Absolute insanity.

A loud siren sounded from within the barn.

“Looks like it’s time to do a shift rotation. Come on. I’ll show you how it works.”

She felt like she was getting enough of an eyeful as it was but allowed herself to be pulled along. The racks opened up at the back as the `farmers` hit the buttons, then ushered the women out by unhooking their harnesses and flicking the crops against their legs. They didn’t whip them. It wasn’t necessary. The slightest touch told the pacified criminals that they were supposed to move and that was enough for them. Stomachs heavy and tits pulled low and full of milk, they plodded out of the racks and followed the farmers like a herd of sheep.

One of them, with dark red hair and a bronzed body with scales on, hesitated and shook her head, looking for a moment confused. A farmer noticed and came up, taking her by the harness and saying something. He led the pregnant faunus away, her ass swaying as she went and tits leaking milk on the floor.

“Looks like she’s waking up from the Apathy,” Jason said. “They show little signs like that. When that happens, we separate them from the herd and keep them locked up until it’s gone completely, then send them for another dip down the well.”

“While pregnant!?”

“The Apathy’s effects are purely mental. They’ve been found to not affect the child. That’s why we have to wait for them to wake up, though. Can’t double dose them.” Jason brought her up to an open door at the back of the barn, this time one of those huge barn doors you could fit a tractor through. On the other side, a wooden fenced field of pregnant women grazed.

No. They didn’t graze. They just stood there on all fours or laid on the floor, passive.

Someone blew a whistle and dogs were released into the field. They barked and bit, running around the back of the herd and making noise but never quite touching any of the women. Passive though they may have been, they heard the farmers call for them to come forward and began to move. Maybe they saw it as easier than being punished. Maybe they didn’t care or couldn’t `think` at all.

One of the women moved too slowly and a dog leapt up onto her back, mounting her. Yang stared, mouth dropping open as its thick red cock poked at her entrance. Was it really - ?

“Down boy,” one of the farmers laughed, pulling the hound off. Yang found herself strangely disappointed. “You don’t mate the milking cows, Rex. They’ve got a job to do. Help yourself to the ones being put out to graze if you want to rut.”

And suddenly, her heart was racing again. Yang wanted nothing more than to wait outside and watch that, but knew she was supposed to be paying attention to the cows – no, the women – being brought in.

Soon, the crowd of a hundred naked women was at the gates, waiting to be let in. They didn’t push or jostle for position; they just stood there, ass to face, with some having their noses all but buried in the bottoms of those ahead. The gates were opened, and the women had to pass through a narrow chokepoint only wide enough for one at a time, where a farmer took and led them to their corral.

Faunus, human, white, black and all colours under the sun. Yang recognised a few of them but only in that distant way of `oh, they were on the news` or `I remember that criminal being arrested`. Nothing too in depth. At least until they were nearly all through.

“Raven!?”

Jason paused. “You know her?”

“That…” Yang swallowed. “That’s my mother.”

“Ah. Is that going to be an issue? If she’s here I can tell you right now it’s no accident…”

“No. The bitch ran out on me and my father, abandoning us. And she ran a tribe of murderers and thieves.” Yang sneered and stared down at the woman who had birthed her, the woman who had wronged so many. She was fat with child, dirty and covered in grass stains and wonderfully glassy-eyed. She stood where she was, held by a farmer who was waiting for them. “She deserves this,” Yang eventually decided. “There won’t be any more of her hurting people like this.”

“There won’t be.” He laid a hand on her shoulder. “Looks like this is personal for you. Hm, there’s an idea. How about some first-hand experience?” Without waiting for an answer, he waved the farmer away. “Leave this to us. I’ve got to show Yang the ropes anyway. Might as well give her an example.”

The farmer grinned and held out the long crop. Yang took it nervously, all too aware of what was being suggested and still not sure what she thought about it. It was one thing to say Raven deserved this; another to be made to do it.

“Take her harness,” the man said. “She’ll wander off otherwise. Be firm with them. They’ll follow orders but only if you make them clear.”

Yang took the harness and pulled it tight. Raven moved to her side without a word, standing on hands and knees looking up at her with a blank expression. A stupid expression. She was instantly reminded of the scorn Raven levelled at her when she came for help finding Ruby after Beacon fell. It set a fire inside her.

“Don’t fucking look at me.”

Raven brought her eyes down, staring at the floor.

“That’s it.” Yang licked her lips, feeling just a little taller. “Who’s the strong one now? All that talk about the weak deserving to suffer under the strong and here you are, on your knees and fat with someone’s kid.” She gripped Raven’s long black hair, pulling on it tightly. “And you won’t have a chance to abandon this child. It’ll get a proper life away from you.”

Jason laughed and walked ahead, waving for her to follow.

“Move, bitch.” Yang swept the crop over Raven’s ass, making it jiggle and leaving a red mark. She was delighted when the woman began to move, walking ahead of her with her huge, round ass swaying from side to side. “Faster!” she snapped, hitting her again. Raven sped up. “That’s it. Don’t waste any of our time, stupid slut.”

They were led to an empty rack, naked asses and pussies on either side of her but one gap spare. She turned Raven towards it using her hair and pushed her inside with a foot on her behind. Raven stepped in without complaint, allowing Yang to buckle the harness above and look down on her mother’s naked behind.

“Who does the baby belong to?”

“No idea.” Jason shrugged. That amused her more than she cared to admit. “The men are free to use them as they see fit.” He indicated down the line, where several of the farmers had dropped their trousers and were already fucking the women from behind. “There are also guests who come visit. If they’re not staff, they have to pay for a day pass.”

“And that gives them free access to them?”

“Sure does. More money that goes into supporting Brunswick and the offspring. This is a state-run facility so we’re not in it for profit. “There’s also those.” He nodded toward a machine that looked something like a vacuum cleaner nearby. “It’s a pump. Filled with human semen.”

Yang grinned. “Do you mind if I use it?”

“By all means.” Jason loosened his own pants. “I’ll go find some inmate to keep me busy. Knock yourself out.”

She dragged the pump over and looked it over to see how it worked. It didn’t seem difficult. A large on switch was next to a flap that could be opened up. The container said it was full as it was, so she left that behind. The large tube that had reminded her of a vacuum cleaner made sense as the delivery and she followed it to the end, smirking as she found herself wielding a huge dildo some twelve inches long and shaped like a horse’s cock with a flat, slanted head.

It might have been a bull’s to better represent the farm, but she wasn’t sure. On the side was a lever, almost like the pumps at a gas station. Turn it on, put it in and pull the lever to discharge. It looked easy enough.

“Ready for some fun, mom?” Yang flicked the machine on, waiting for it to whirr to life. It made a gurgling sound and then began to vibrate, reminding her of a gas pump again. Just to be sure she aimed the nozzle at Raven’s back and pulled the trigger.

A spurt of off-white creamy liquid splashed over her skin.

Raven shuffled slightly in her pen but didn’t complain.

“Heh. Nice.”

Raven’s pussy was nice and loose, evidence of the machine being used before – or even of her having had another child since her. Maybe two. Maybe more. Yang licked her lips and pushed the nozzle inside, staring in awe as the woman’s loose lips parted and allowed it inside, sealing around the flat head and taking its long girth without any problem.

“You’re used to this, aren’t you? God, what a slut you’ve become.” Holding on tight she jerked the nozzle back and forth, fucking Raven roughly on it for a few seconds. The woman rocked in the pen, pushed against the metal bars holding her in place and unable to escape her harness. Her huge breasts swayed under her, flapping back and forth.

“Ah. Hah. Ah.” Pants escaped Raven but there was no heat to them, no emotion. They were just sounds driven from her lungs by the brutal dicking. Yang wished she could be on the other side so she could see Raven’s glassy eyes, empty and unknowing.

She made do with what she had, pulling the trigger and holding it in.

The pump jerked behind her and began to shake. She felt it filling as it vibrated and knew when it was pumping into Raven because the woman went still suddenly. The nozzle in her hand began to shake, dumping thick load after load into Raven’s cunt. And she didn’t show any reaction. Nothing beyond the slight quivering and occasional twitch or shuffle as she spread her legs wider, adjusting to having so much cum pumped into her.

Raven, the woman who had haunted her dreams and belittled her so, was reduced to this. It was justice. Karma. It was proof that following the rules and being a good person _did_ pay off, and that the bastards of the world like Cinder, Neo and Raven got their comeuppance in the end.

Her hand was being pushed back by the resistance building inside Raven’s body. She held it there a little longer, smile growing as the nozzle was forced out. Raven’s pussy quivered for a second and then erupted, pouring thick cum out like a waterfall. It fell onto the straw below and slid down a drain built into the floor. These stupid bitches were probably expected to piss in those as well.

“Look at you!” Yang laughed. “This is all you are now. Serves you right for turning your back on us and for being such a prick. Dad trusted you. Mom and Uncle Qrow trusted you.” Growling, Yang pushed forward and used her fingers to pull Raven’s butt cheeks aside. She pushed the wet and dripping cock up against her asshole. That, too, was looser than it should have been, evidence that Raven was paying for her crimes in more hole than one.

_This is for my real mom,_ she thought, forcing the thick, inhuman cock inside.

Raven grunted and pushed forward against the bars, but Yang followed, stepping in and swatting her tits with the crop. That made the bitch sit still, taking what she deserved. Working the nozzle around to get it in properly, she slapped Raven’s ass with her free hand, watching the moment where the thick head worked its way into her ass, then slid inside. The tight ring of muscle closed around it.

And then the pump began to whirr and shake again. “Got to fill you up from both ends, even if you’re already pregnant. Wouldn’t be fair otherwise.”

Much like with her cunt, Raven’s ass took what felt like gallon after gallon of cum. The nozzle vibrated in her hand and the tube bucked and trembled, thick white pouring through it and shot into the ass of the woman trapped on her hands and knees before her.

Yang kept the flow going until the nozzle was pushed out like it had been before. A loud farting sound followed as a second stream joined the first, flushing down between Raven’s shaky legs. Yang knelt, looking under to see that her legs and arms had failed her. Raven was suspended only by the harness, her mouth open and tongue hanging out.

“What a slut…”

“Our prisoners are all sluts once we’re done with them.” Jason returned, buckling up his pants and with a satisfied smile on his face. “Brunswick isn’t a sentence you get away from. Once you’re here, you never leave.” He slapped Raven’s shaking ass. “But at least you give something back to the people of Vale. That’s all they’re good for.”

“Yeah.” Yang put the pump down and turned it off. “At least there’s that. What now?”

“Now, we milk her.”

Jason led her around the whole line of girls and to the front, where Raven’s head was extended over the railing. She was awake but clearly exhausted. Yang pulled her hair up and stared into the woman’s eyes. A dark red like blood in colour, there was nothing within them. No light, no understanding and no arrogance.

“We usually use pumps,” he said, pulling two clear cups that were attached to the teats of every other woman there. “Buuttt… if you like we can do it the old-fashioned way.” He nodded to a bucket and a stool nearby.

Yang took it without a word, pulling the stool in front of Raven and sitting down. He handed her the bucket, which she placed down on the straw under Raven’s side. Reaching under, she took one of the large, swollen breasts and held it over the metal.

Her fingers _squeezed_ on it, straining the teat down.

A thin squirt of milk splashed against the bucket’s bottom with a metallic _tinkling_ sound. Yang let it go and then tugged again, drawing out a longer, harsher stream. The ringing sound echoed through the barn, broken only by Raven’s heavy breathing and the wet sound of farmers helping themselves to pussy and ass.

It was inhuman. It was cruel. It was the perfect punishment for such monsters. Yang brought her other hand under and grabbed Raven’s other tit, pointing it at the bucket and pulling that down. She alternated between them, showing no mercy as she dragged the swollen tits down one at a time, alternating the pace and squeezing hard enough to wring every last drop from her.

The little sounds Raven made, so weak and pathetic, only drove her on. Squirt. Squirt. Squeeze. Squeeze. Gasp. Squeeze. Squirt. Repeat. When the flow began to lessen Yang harrumphed and stepped into the enclosure, kneeling right at Raven’s side and gripping one sore tit in both hands, pinching her thumbs around the nipple.

The last fitful drops were squeezed out, Raven moaning pitifully as it was.

“You’re a natural at this,” Jason remarked. “I’ve never seen an amateur take to it so easily.”

“What can I say. I’m a talented woman.”

“I can tell. You know, we have an opening here for a huntsman or huntress. Someone to keep the Grimm away and act as a final line of defence if a prisoner ever does escape.” He left the offer hanging and Yang nodded.

“I’m tempted, I won’t lie. I get to do this as much as I like?”

“Staff benefits. And not just with her.”

Neo. Yang’s lips peeled into such a vicious smile that if Raven had been there to see it, she’d have fainted. How many times had Neo bested her? Humiliated her? It was Neo who took over the airship and gave Torchwick the chance to hurt so many people.

And she’d have the chance to break and punish her.

“Okay. I’m definitely interested.” Yang looked down at Raven’s tits and let them go. The bucket was half full. A respectable amount. Yang dipped a finger inside and sipped it. It tasted weird. Not unpleasant but not like the milk she was used to. Then again, it was probably treated with sugar and such. “What do I do with this?”

“We’ll toss it in the machine on the way out. Here. Stick these suckers on her tits. Even if there’s nothing left to give, would be a shame not to get her going. Wouldn’t want her to start thinking she’s better than all the other cows, would we?”

“No.” Yang took the glass pumps with an evil smile. “That, we wouldn’t.”

Raven stared on, mouth open and tongue hanging out. Her head was dragged up as Yang grinned at her, suctioning one cup onto her abused tit. It began to hum and vibrate, sucking her flesh inward and forming a seal. “What do cows say, bitch? Say it.”

“Mooo~”

Yang’s raucous laughter echoed the `moos` spreading out from all the milking cows.

* * *

“Apart from selling the milk and setting up the kids to be good members of society, we also let travellers take use of the girls.” Jason was leading her through the main farmhouse now, where woman who weren’t yet pregnant were bent over tables and chairs, sat in corners, strapped up by their hands or just laid on the floor. On, around and more often than not _inside_ them were various people, thrusting away.

The prisoners had been drained by the Apathy like Raven and the others. Blank faced, they stared up at the ceiling or at their tormentors, never once protesting even as they were roughly tossed down onto couches or beds and fucked to oblivion. They lay where they fell, cum oozing from pussy, ass or mouth and eyes staring ahead.

Others were being made to serve drinks, though even that was done lazily and without much attention. A faunus woman with a scar down her face was stood with a tray of drinks in one hand and a man’s penis in the other. Someone else had flipped her maid uniform skirt up and was fucking her in the ass.

Even then, there were more prisoners than men to use them. The ones that had been spared for now were sat on couches or stools showing no reaction to anything going on around them. Yang caught sight of one with her legs tied to the stool and a vibrator tied between her legs. It was shaking wildly, and little droplets of arousal pooled on the floorboards below her.

Further on, a woman was all but bent back on herself, tied into a position resembling a ball as two machines hammered dildos into her ass and pussy, slamming them down into her with resounding force and speed. Her breasts bucked wildly as her body gripped and slid down the silicone shafts. It was an orgy no matter which way she looked and not just male guards taking advantage. There was a fair share of female guards with strap-ons or those forcing prisoners to eat pussy.

“Most of these people aren’t staff. Huntsmen travelling or wealthy patrons or just holidaymakers out for a good time. We don’t charge much and they get room and board. And their pick of who they want to take to said room with them. Of course, it’s a tradition that prison staff get first pick.”

“That’d explain Bill,” Yang said, watching the driver from earlier rail a dark-skinned, green-haired girl. Emerald Sustrai was laid out flat on the floor, legs held up by Bill’s hands as the ugly son of a bitch helped himself to her pussy. His thick cock was slamming in and out, and she could see he wasn’t wearing protection. “I take it this is how they traditionally get pregnant.”

“Yep. No protection allowed here. We always need more milk cows.”

Looking around, she quickly found Cinder Fall. The terror that had brought Beacon low was bent over a table face down, breasts squashed flat against it. A heavyset man with a paunch belly was fucking her from behind, alternating between her pussy and her ass without pause.

Yang swept over, winking at him and then bending down and pulling Cinder’s face up to look at her. The same glassy expression Raven wore stared back at her, but there was something there. Some small glimmer of life. Some anger and rage trapped behind her golden eyes.

“Uh-oh,” Yang teased. “Looks like she’s waking up soon.”

“Huh?” Jason came down to where she was and looked. “Huh. You’re right. I give her three days. Not enough to worry or interrupt Paul’s fun.” He winked at the large man, who slapped Cinder’s ass and grunted, coming deep inside her. “You’ve got a good eye, Yang. Put some thought into working here. I’ll sign Cinder up for a dip with the Apathy. We’ll get that troublesome defiance knocked out of her.”

If Cinder were awake enough to hear, Yang knew she’d be screaming at her. Threats, rage and fury. As it was, Cinder obediently opened her mouth as Paul came around and pushed his cock, damp from his own semen and smelling – and no doubt tasting – of Cinder’s own ass up against her lips. He slid it inside, and she swallowed.

“Suck on me, bitch.”

Cinder’s cheeks swept in, throat bobbing as she followed his orders without question, thought or feeling. Another man – this one clearly a paying huntsman – came up and took his place behind her, pushing one of Cinder’s knees up onto the table and pushing his thinner, but much longer cock, into her pussy.

“So, this is the bitch who brought down Beacon. Let’s see if I can’t knock her up.”

Yang stepped back and left them to it, watching as Cinder was double-teamed and spit-roasted between two guys, over a table and with her body limp. Bill, meanwhile, had finished on Emerald’s stomach and was lifting her up over one shoulder. He carried her out the room, making it clear he’d chosen her to be his bed mate for the night.

“Do I get to take one of these to bed with me as well?” she asked.

“Sure. But I thought you might want to do that with the one you brought in.” Noting her growing smile, Jason laughed. “It’s something of a tradition for the one who caught them to be the one who breaks them in. I’ll even let you be the one to toss her to the Apathy if you like.”

She licked her lips. Disgusting as it ought to have been, she couldn’t shake the idea of letting such monstrous creatures use Neo. Would it be rough? She hoped so. Grimm porn wasn’t unusual in the Kingdoms, but it was such a niche fetish, and no one would ever admit to liking it. Yang didn’t count herself among that number, but would make an exception for someone like Neo, Cinder or Raven. And since the effects were temporary, Raven _would_ be fucked by the Apathy again some time. She wanted to be there to see that.

“Do we get to watch it?”

“Have to. We need to decide when she’s pacified enough to be removed. There’s a room with a glass screen we can watch her through. Gives a nice, front-row view to her being broken in and fucked by those monsters. Then, we’ll give her a shower and you can take her up to your room tonight.”

“How much leeway do we have?”

“Quite a bit. An hour with the Apathy is enough but we can give them up to six without them being damaged. Give them a proper introduction to Brunswick as it were.” He looked at her and let his smile grow. “I’ve got a feeling you’d like Neo to be given the full treatment. Am I right?”

“I think I’d like that.” Yang returned his grin with one of her own. “And I think I’d like to talk about working here full time. Especially if it means getting to dip Raven back down there. Or seeing the look on her face when she realises I’m the one doing it.”

“Heh. Want to borrow the machine you filled your mother up with, too? I can have it delivered to your room.”

Images of Neo as a pregnant cow flashed through her head, along with ones of her milking the bitch, maybe even while someone fucked her from behind.

“Yes. I think I do.”

* * *

The back door of the transport swung open. Light poured in, over Neo’s form. She squinted her mismatched eyes against it, twisting her position on the floor so she could fix the blonde bitch in the doorway with a murderous glare. Once she was out of here, once she broke free, that girl would be the first to die. Hands locked behind her back by steel bars and with a collar around her throat, that would not be now, however.

Soon, though. No prison could contain her.

“It’s time for your big day, Neo.” Yang stepped into the truck with a smile all too self-satisfied, like she knew a secret and couldn’t _wait_ to share it. “It’s time to meet your home for the foreseeable future, and for us to have a little fun.”

Neo waited until Yang had her on her feet before she spat at her, catching the blonde on the cheek. The spittle ran down her neck, but the bout of fury Neo expected didn’t come. To her surprise, Yang only cracked a bigger smile, taking Neo by her hands and leading her out into the light.

“You know, I’m going to enjoy putting you in here. More than I ought to. I’d ask you not to tell Ruby or Blake, but I guess that won’t be a problem.”

Yang dragged her out, giving Neo her first sight of what looked like a farm…? Barns, farmhouses and picket fences, none of which seemed strong or secure enough to contain her. Was this bitch that dumb? Ha. More power to her.

There were two prison wardens in uniform by what looked to be a well.

For some reason, they had a strange contraption hooked over it. It looked like a wooden rack you could tie a person to with their hands and feet kept in a cross pattern. Neo’s eyes narrowed, wondering what it was for and just why they’d want to put her down a well. They weren’t going to kill her. It wasn’t allowed.

Yang watched her with a grin, loving every moment of her curiosity.

“Do you know what time it is, Neo? It’s time for you to start giving back to society.”

Neo snorted.

As if that would ever happen.


	2. Introducing Neo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only intending to stay long enough to drop Neo off, Yang gets embroiled in the renewal of Cinder's punishment, then decides to tag along to see Neo put through the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon

* * *

It was early dawn in the centre of Brunswick and Yang felt like she was watching an execution. Armed guards formed up in lines to the left and right of the well, while at least four guarded the main gate and singular snipers were knelt atop the nearby farmhouses, scoped trained on the central area.

Yang grimaced and rubbed her arms, cold. “This is a little much, isn’t it?” she asked Jason.

“It must look it.” Compared to her, he was remarkably calm. “We’re dealing with the worst of the worst here, remember? Mass murderers. Killers. Terrorists. You don’t come here for assault gone wrong, or even for your first murder. It’s for people worse than that.”

People like Cinder, Raven, Emerald and soon to be Neo. The girl in question was in front of Yang, arms tied behind her back by metal bindings and her legs connected by a thick rope that didn’t have enough pull to let her break into a sprint. There was no gag for obvious reasons and she had an air of boredom around her. Bravado or not, she looked unconcerned with the twenty or so armed men.

_With good reason. Neo could take all these guys out with ease. _In fact, she was probably waiting for Yang to leave so she could do just that and escape. Her Semblance would make it all too easy to impersonate a guard and slip out.

“This is the most dangerous moment,” he explained. “Once they’re settled in, they’re easy to look after, but the point when they wake up to being put under again is the critical period. We’re lucky you caught Cinder waking up. Last time one did without us noticing, she played dumb and waited for her opportunity.”

“What happened?” Yang asked, already sure she knew.

“Three dead. Two wounded; one critically.”

“Fuck,” she hissed. “Who did it?”

Jason looked ahead. “Your mother.”

“Raven? I’m _so_ sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He shot her a weary smile. “I saw what you thought of her. No mother as far as you’re concerned. We got her back under control anyway, but that’s the point of why we have so many people here. It’s for our protection, not for show or ceremony. We have to act quick. The moment they show signs of waking up, they’re isolated. We then move straight to this once they’re fully aware. The less time they have, the better.”

Yang nodded, her fingers digging into Neo’s shoulders so she wouldn’t think to try the same. She could make out the smug smile on the bitch’s face. Neo had always been smiling, even when she nearly killed Yang on the train and Ruby later.

_A stone-cold killer. Brunswick is perfect for a monster like her._

Yang went silent as a barn door opened. Four men appeared, hauling a large wooden frame behind them by chains connected to its wheeled base. It was a crane of sorts. A crane on a wheeled bed that rose up into an A-Frame on either side of a woman hanging from a rope in the middle.

Thankfully, the rope led down to her wrists, tying them together and suspending her from a winch and taking away from the immediate thought of a `gallows` that flashed through her head. Cinder Fall wore a red dressing gown with a sash around her waist. Her bare feet kicked at the people close to her and she was howling, screaming threats and insults before she even got into hearing distance.

“-kill you! I’ll flay the flesh from your bones. I’ll cook you alive. You’ll die. All of you. I’ll hunt down your families, your children, your loves one and your pets. I’ll make them scream for mercy!”

Yang scowled. What little sympathy she’d felt was fast fading away.

Cinder would do all those things she threatened and she’d do them willingly, not because of what had been done to her, but because that was just the kind of person she was. Those golden eyes, once so terrifying, flew about with abject terror, landing on Yang and growing wide.

“You!” Cinder hissed, as the scaffold was pushed into place over the well, suspending Cinder above the entrance. “Your sister is responsible for this! That stupid bitch and her silver eyes. I’ll rip them out once I’m free of this place. I’ll pull them from her still living body, crush them under my heel and then force feed her the remains until she chokes and dies!”

“Don’t rise to it.” Jason said.

“I’m not,” she replied, hissing slightly. Cinder wanted a reaction and while she couldn’t fully hide her own, she could be happy knowing Ruby put this bitch away for good. “Ruby sends her regards,” she called. “As does all of Team RWBY. I hope you’ve been enjoying your stay in Brunswick.”

“I’ll feed your body to the Grimm!”

“Cinder Fall.” A man she didn’t recognise had begun speaking, reading from a book. Jason nudged her in the side and mimed for her to be silent with a finger over his lips. Cinder was anything but, but the man speaking ignored her and orated in a loud voice. “Convicted of treason, terrorism, mass murder and a number of other unspeakable crimes. Your conviction, delivered by all Kingdoms of Remnant, comes to over two hundred life sentences.”

Two hundred. That was twenty thousand years in prison, and yet it still didn’t feel like long enough. She’d taken more than two hundred lives in her rampage, that was for sure.

“Your sentence has instead been subjugated to Brunswick Farm. You have lost the right to your freedom; your freedom of person, your freedom of speech and your freedom of thought and will.”

Cinder’s anger had turned to panic. Her kicking became frantic, her flailing wild. She tried to curl up and work her legs to the winch to free herself but lacked the strength. After everything she’d been put through, she wasn’t as strong as she had been. Nor as confident. Cinder looked more and more frightened as the man went on, gasping and lashing out, looking any way she could for rescue.

The smile had fallen from Neo’s face. Neo didn’t know why she was suddenly so anxious but seeing a monster like Cinder acting with such fear had undoubtedly shaken her. The smug confidence that had radiated from her was finally absent.

“Captain. Remove her robes.”

Another warden came up and braved Cinder’s legs, blocking a fierce kick and snatching the long rope of her sash. He tugged on it and the knot opened. The gown must have been applied in some special way, for it unravelled around her, falling off without the need for her arms to be drawn out the sleeves.

Cinder’s naked body hung from the winch. Bare before so many people, she showed remarkable lack of concern for it. Instead, her attention was fixed below, down into the well with her mouth open. She was so distracted that she didn’t hear the man call for her to be lowered, but she certainly felt when the winch began to trundle, dropping her inch by inch.

“No!” she screamed. “You can’t do this! I’ll kill you! Stop! Stop it!”

The motor whirred slowly, rotating clunk by audible clunk, drawing out more rope so that Cinder slowly drifted down toward the mouth of the well. She kicked out as she did, bracing herself with one leg on the edge. She managed to get another on the other side, pulling the splits over the stone opening and trying to push herself up.

No one moved to help or hinder her. More rope came slack, dipping down into the well and past her body, which had begun to bead with sweat at the effort. As the point of the rope that was attached to her wrists reached her waist, it naturally tipped her body back, pulling her arms down behind her and into the well.

Cinder tipped back precariously, then hung upside down, her bare ass and pussy visible above the mouth of the well and her upper body having disappeared below. Her screams echoed, booming in the confines below. Ominous and wailing.

Yang’s head perked up when the growls and moaning sounds answered her.

Neo went stiff, unaware of what was down there but knowing that no normal person could make a sound quite like that. Unable to stop herself, Yang drew Neo back against her, though the action certainly wasn’t with comfort intended. Yang licked her lips, already thinking about Neo being put through the same and knowing the same images were flashing through her mind. Her eyes remained on Cinder, lips curled into a satisfied smile.

_This is for Pyrrha, you bitch._

The winch pushed Cinder’s rope down further. With a startled cry and a long “Noooo!” her feet slipped on the mouth of the well. The rope snapped taut, going stiff and straight as Cinder reached the bottom of it, then bouncing a little like a bungee cord.

And then… then it _snapped_ taut.

The rope bunched and strained, the whole scaffolding itself creaking and slipping to the side as the rope, that had for all this time been slack and vertical, suddenly _pulled_ to the side. The cord swung left, then right, like it was a rope being tugged on by a playful dog. Cinder’s cries cut off, replaced with ominous moaning, muffled scrapes and what sounded like frantic choking. The rope tightened and swung the other way, tugged hard and further into the well.

Even though it was impossible to see what was going on, it was all too easy to imagine. Yang panted, watching the rope as it tightened and swung, as _something_ pulled on the other end of it like a fish caught on the hook of an angler, with Cinder as the juicy worm.

The line wasn’t reeled.

The guards waiting patiently as the scaffolding creaked and cracked but ultimately held. Every now and then, Cinder would scream. Or rant. Or threaten. It never lasted long. When it did, the line would go taut and be dragged the other way and then she’d go silent. But while Cinder would go quiet, that didn’t mean there was no sound. Slapping, choking, growling and ominous moaning, punctuated by the constant creak of the winch as the monsters below pulled so hard on Cinder they might have broken the machine in two. 

Neo backed into her.

“That’s going to be you soon.” Yang whispered into the girl’s ear, feeling a thrill of anticipation work its way toward her crotch. Everyone was busy watching Cinder’s punishment and so failed to notice as she ground her hips into Neo’s tight behind, wrapping a hand around her front to squeeze one of those soft breasts.

It was wrong, but what was the harm? Neo was going to be a guest of Brunswick soon enough. Then, she’d be used by anyone who wanted to. Why not get a little fun in early? At least this way, Neo would be able to feel and remember it.

Neo looked back and up, eyes wide and alarmed. The question was writ on her face, along with panic and a fragile hint of defiance. She was terrified. And rightly so. What should have brought some sympathy failed to do so. Neo was a vicious creature without empathy, so why show any in return? All her life, she’d basked in her silent superiority, prepared to kill anyone who so much as irritated her. Justice had taken a while, but it’d finally arrived – and Yang would be the one who got to deliver it.

“You want to know what’s down there?” she asked and waited for Neo to nod nervously. “Don’t worry,” she teased, breathing hot air into Neo’s ear. “You’ll find out yourself when you’re lowered in.”

Frantically, Neo started to wriggle and worm to try and break free. It wasn’t enough and Yang held onto her, watching the line go taut again and drag down. An errant wish that it would snap and leave Cinder down there with the Apathy flashed through her mind, but it didn’t happen. That was probably for the best. If Cinder stayed down there, she’d never be free to be used by so many people.

“Time,” someone called. “Pull her up.”

_Aww. I was hoping it’d last longer._

The winch began to chug and pull back up, straining against extra weight hanging on the end of the line. It whirred loudly for a few seconds before something gave and the rope came back up inch by inch. The moaning from within the well grew in volume, but all of it was from the Apathy now. There wasn’t a sound from Cinder, neither cries nor screams or threats of bloody vengeance.

Her hands appeared first, fingers limp and hanging low. Her arms followed, drenched in some unidentifiable liquid that ran down to her shoulders and over her breasts. Cinder’s body hung limp, feet dangling, toes pointed down. White liquid, thick like mucus, running down the insides of her legs and dripping from her toes back into the well.

Long, red finger-marks dotted her skin where bony hands had gripped and fondled her. They gravitated around her waist, legs, breasts and stomach. Cinder rotated on the rope like a toy, lazily spinning left and right before them all, her bare ass red and soaked.

When she rotated to face them, Yang felt Neo recoil.

But Yang? She felt arousal trickle down her leg. A moan slipped out her lips.

Cinder’s face was slack, her mouth open, white dribbling down her lips. Her eyes looked but did not see, and while her chest rose and fell as she drew breath, there wasn’t a hint of the woman known as Cinder Fall remaining in her.

The scaffolding was drawn aside and Cinder released. She fell and curled up on the floor, wet and violated. A man came up and attached a collar to her neck, then tugged on it like one might a dog. Without a single complaint, Cinder got up onto all fours and obediently followed the man, crawling along back to the stables with the other human cows, her naked ass and sore pussy swaying as it went.

Neo was thrashing in her grip now, kicking and lunging and slamming her head back into Yang’s stomach. It was harder and harder to hold on and she had to wrap both arms around Neo and hoist her feet up off the floor.

The commotion didn’t go unnoticed.

“Do we have time for another prisoner?”

Neo bucked and kicked wildly.

“I’m afraid not,” the man by the winch said, looking over the support beams. “The Grimm did a number on it as usual. We need to find a better way to do this.” He ran a hand up the wood, then tested the rope. It made the beam at the top bend ominously. “We’ll need to reinforce this before giving her a dip.”

Yang fought to hide her disappointment, even as Neo went slack, sagging in absolute relief.

“Can’t we just toss her in?”

Neo glared back up at her hatefully for the question, but Yang was deadly serious. While it would have been nice to see Neo slowly lowered down, she was too much a risk to leave loose for long. Plus, it’d do the same job. They’d have to fish her out later, but that could be fun in its own right.

“Apathy tend to get worked up if we do that. Last time was with that Raven bitch.” The headsman failed to notice how Yang shivered in delight. “After she killed those good men, we dragged her to the well and threw her down. Took us _two days_ to get that bitch back out and the Grimm were having a wild time of it.”

“I’m game for that!” she said eagerly.

“Yeah, well we’re not – hell of a job to calm them down.” The headsman turned to the one inspecting the winch and asked, “How long until you can have this strong enough to dip a new prisoner?”

“If I work overnight, I can have it ready by morning. Might be worth it for a violent prisoner…”

“Get it done. We don’t want a repeat of the last time.”

Neo was going to get her stay of execution then. Or not execution, but humiliation. Yang sighed, more frustrated than she cared to admit and not for the reasons she would have liked to.

While it was all well and good to talk about how dangerous Neo was when free, she couldn’t deny how turned on she was. Just the thought of being in control of that machine had her rubbing herself up against Neo’s back.

“What do I do with her for now?” she asked the headsman.

“Take her back to the cells. We’ll try again tomorrow.”

* * *

Yang let Cinder drop to the floor and off the cum-pumping machine, thick globs of semen pouring from her cunt. Placing a foot down over her stomach and pushing gently, she forced more and more to pour out over the wooden floor, streaming from her pussy like a river as her swollen stomach was pressed further down.

All the while, Cinder’s eyes gazed mindlessly up at the ceiling, a stream of moans and babble coming from her lips.

“How’s that for getting your own back?” Yang snorted. “What was it you said, how you were going to kill Ruby? Doesn’t look like that’s going all too well. Dumb slut. This is what you deserve for killing Pyrrha. I hope you get pregnant and milked like a cow.”

“Hahhh…” Cinder gasped for breath. One of her legs kicked reflexively. 

Yang sighed. It just wasn’t the same. Claiming Cinder for herself and bending her over, shoving the machine up her pussy and filling her with so much cum she looked fit to burst should have had her bent over fingering herself silly, but it just wasn’t working. She half-heartedly angled the nozzle over the bitch and pulled the trigger, spraying cum over her stomach, chest and face. Cinder Fall’s humiliation was complete, and yet Yang wasn’t satisfied.

“This isn’t doing it for me…”

Neo. She wanted Neo. Sighing a second time, Yang grabbed Cinder’s hair and hauled it up and toward the door. Cinder moved automatically, climbing onto her hands and knees and crawling shakily along until they were outside. The sounds of fucking filled the barracks, all the non-pregnant and milking girls being used by guests and guards alike.

“Go find someone to fuck,” she told Cinder, throwing her hair away. The woman made to stand but Yang barked, “On all fours – like the dog you are.”

Without thought for argument, Cinder crawled away, bound to follow the orders because she didn’t have the will to do otherwise. Robbed of that by the Apathy, she’d just do what people told her because there was nothing else driving her. Same for all the girls. Yang watched, imagining an altogether smaller girl in that position, long pink and brown hair flowing enticingly behind her.

_Fuck. It’s only until morning, girl. Get a grip._

Patience had never been so hard to grasp.

“Evening, Yang.” Jason Chloris came up the corridor, eyes brightening as he saw her. She didn’t fail to notice that or put together what it meant. He’d been eager to please ever since she reached Brunswick, not to mention he’d been hinting again and again about her accepting a position at the facility.

He was interested in her. Presumably why he didn’t have a girl impaled on his dick right then and there. Had he been hoping to catch her in the mood? He wasn’t bad looking, but if she couldn’t get turned on by Cinder, she wasn’t going to by him.

“Hey there. No girl tonight?”

“Ah. No. I was just thinking of chilling, you know? How about you?”

Chilling. Heh. If that was the case, he wouldn’t have come to the building specifically used for fucking the prisoners silly. There were other barracks for actual sleep. _Guess he was looking for me after all. That’s kind of cute._

“Well I _was_ trying to take my frustrations out on Cinder.”

“You’re that upset about the delay, huh?”

“A little. That must make me come across a real monster.”

“Nah. It’s cool.” He waved it off with a laugh, though she couldn’t shake the thought he’d have said anything to get on her good side. “This place is all kinds of morally questionable, but everyone who works here enjoys what they do. You have to or it’d drive you insane.”

That was a good point. A place like this would kill Ruby. “That go for you as well?”

He flushed. “Ah. I guess…”

Cute.

“Well you caught me,” she said. “I want to see Neo used. You said there’s a viewing room, right. Do I get to watch it happen?”

“Sure do. Front row seats. It looks dark down there, but we can turn lights on to watch it all go down. I’m not a huge fan of that myself, but I know how to work it all.” He shrugged. “I like using the girls more than watching Grimm do it. To each their own, though. I take it you want to watch?”

“Hell yeah! That bitch has it coming.” An idea came to her slowly, making her smile. Sashaying up to Jason, she leaned close, letting him get a view down her top as she pushed her face in close to his. “Hey Jason,” she purred. “Since Neo is already a prisoner, does that mean she’s already waived all her rights?”

“A – Ah.” He fought valiantly to meet her eyes and not her cleavage. “Um. Yeah. The second she was pronounced guilty in court, her sentencing began.”

“Does that mean we can go see her now?”

“I guess. Most don’t because this place caters to the most dangerous and they’re escape risks before they’re given to the Apathy. If you’re strong enough to keep hold of her, I guess we could. Why, what did you have in mind? Do you want to give her a tour of the place to show her what she’s getting into?”

Honestly, she’d just planned to mock and maybe grope her, but _that idea_ sounded fucking amazing!

“What you said.” Yang grinned. “Definitely what you just said.”

“Ha. Yeah.” He rubbed his head. “I mean, it could be done but it’s against regulations. I think it’d be okay if it was someone who worked here, but you don’t and even if you agreed to, you wouldn’t have the authority until at least your training period is over.”

Yang looped an arm around Jason. “But _you’d_ have the authority, right?”

“I – I guess…”

“I’d be ever so grateful if you’d do this for me.” She pushed a finger onto his chest and swirled it around in small circles. “Help me show Neo around and I’ll make it worth your while.” She winked. “Promise.”

“Worth my while…?”

Yang leaned in and pecked his lips gently. He jumped, blood rushing up to turn his face bright red. His smile became goofy. “Worth your while,” she confirmed. “And there’s more where that came from~”

* * *

Neo had been rightly frightened when they arrived, but she’d calmed down and returned to her smug smile the second the guard by the cells confirmed that the winch wasn’t repaired yet. Yang hated that look, recognising it from their fight on the train in Mountain Glenn. With a vehicle carrying enough bombs to blow open a hole that would have let _thousands_ of Grimm into the city, she’d been grinning as she fought Yang off.

If it hadn’t been for Ruby and the others, Vale would have seen hundreds of thousands dead – and Neo couldn’t have cared less.

“We’re giving her the tour,” Jason said. “Don’t worry, I’ll be responsible for her.”

“Keep her hands locked behind her back.”

“Will do, George. I’ve no interest in letting her free. And Yang will be here anyway.”

Satisfied with their instructions, the guard opened the cell door. Neo was no escape risk, seeing as she was both cuffed with her hands behind her back and also wore a collar attached to a metal chain, which reached back and was clipped to a bolt placed on the wall. It kept her sat on the bed, albeit with enough room to lay down if she wanted.

“Hey George,” she called to the guard. “Since Jason and I are looking after her and she’s the only prisoner here, why don’t you go catch some ass at the barracks? We’ll cover for you.”

“Yeah? Boss would have my head if he found out…”

“He won’t. Right, Jason?”

“Um. Yeah.” He agreed quickly. “We’ll cover.”

“And Neo is mute,” she pointed out. “So no evidence from her end.”

“Hm. I guess I could.” The man stood, already having made up his mind and pitching a tent in his uniform pants. “All right. Don’t let her out your sight though and be sure to stick around once you bring her back. You’re taking my shift, Jason. Don’t fuck it up.”

Yang ignored them as they chatted, stepping into the cell and watching Neo back up from her and into the wall. She stalked forward but had to dodge back as Neo kicked out viciously. The heels of her boots were sharp weapons.

“I guess I should disarm you first, huh?”

Catching Neo’s foot on the next kick, Yang quickly knelt between the girl’s legs where she couldn’t hit her. Neo strained to bite, the only thing she could do, but the collar pulled taut and stopped her before she could get close. Laughing, Yang unbuckled and slid her knee-high boot off, revealing an almost dainty foot with pale skin. Taking her other leg she repeated the action, removing both boots and then turning her eyes to the girl in question.

It was just her and Jason and they were already free to do what they wanted. Yang felt the lust that had been absent with Cinder bubble forth. Neo was helpless to do anything, hands and neck bound and bare feet kicking as Yang worked on her belt buckle hungrily.

“Hey,” Jason called. “What are you doing?”

“Stripping her. She needs to be naked for tomorrow anyway, right? And you said she has no rights.”

“I guess. Guilty is guilty.”

Sure. Guilt. She’d pretend that mattered here. Yang ripped off Neo’s belt and tugged her tight trousers down, revealing long and thin legs smooth to the touch. Running her hands up and down the girl’s thighs, she watched Neo shiver and recoil. _Hmm. I like that look on her. No more smugness._

It was tempting to just fuck her right there, but Jason’s idea had merit, so she restrained herself and worked on stripping Neo fully, divesting her of her coat, then the black under-sweater that reached down to her crotch. Soon enough, she wore nothing but a white set of underwear. Surprisingly innocent for so evil a person. Yang ripped both off and laughed at the tricolour of Neo’s bush.

“I always wondered. I really did.”

Neo kicked her, embarrassed, but her bare foot didn’t hurt nearly as much as her heels. For all that she was quick and skilful, Neo wasn’t strong. It was easy to overpower her, with just getting hold of her in the first place having been the challenge.

“We’ll leave her wrists bound,” Jason said. He took the chain around her collar and unhooked it from the wall, then handed it to Yang like a leash.

Then and there, she could have kissed him.

“Up.” She instructed Neo, then pulled her up when she refused to comply. Just because she could, she gave the girl’s tight ass a slap. Neo jumped and glared back. “That’s what you get if you disobey orders. We’re taking you on a tour of Brunswick. You want to see what your new home has to offer, right?”

Yang tugged Neo so that she was stood in front of her, naked and shivering in the cool evening air. Keeping hold of the chain like a leash, she let Neo have just enough room to walk, but not enough to get out her reach. Yang purred and rubbed up against her back, trailing her free hand up and down Neo’s soft belly.

“Let’s take her to the barns first. I want her to see the cows.”

Neo looked suitably confused at that, feeding Yang’s excitement. She pushed her out the cell and forced her down the corridor naked, outside and onto the cold, wet grass. Neo shivered and tried to pull away, but a tight tug of the chain linked to her collar yanked her neck back, letting Yang whisper a quick warning into her ear.

“Don’t try it. I’m keeping my eye on you.”

Neo spat at her. It struck her in the face and the bitch grinned victoriously. Rather than get angry, Yang wiped it off and smiled back, wiping the smirk from Neo. Nothing she could do as punishment would be more horrifying than what she was about to see. Never letting her smile falter, she pushed Neo toward the large barn building. Already, the sounds from inside could be heard. Machinery churning and working through the night. There were several crates of Brunswick milk outside and Yang pulled Neo over to it and a wicked smile.

“I’m kinda thirsty. Mind cracking a bottle open, Jason?”

“Sure thing.” He took one and unscrewed the cap, then pulled off the little film seal that kept the contents fresh.

Yang took the bottle and drank deeply. Even knowing what it was, there was no denying how good it tasted. Her and Ruby had drunk Brunswick milk for years without knowing, so why get upset now? It had to have gone through the same food hygiene tests as anything else, and they probably treat it to be healthy.

Wiping her lips clean with her arm, she held it to Neo’s lips. “Drink. It’s just milk.”

Whether Neo trusted her or not, she knew Yang had had some so it couldn’t be poison. There hadn’t been any drink in the cell either, so she pursed her lips and let Yang tip the bottle back, neck bobbing as she drank greedily for a few seconds. When she shook her head, Yang took it away without incident, even wiping Neo’s lips for her.

“Good, isn’t it?” She put the bottle down. “Want to see how it’s made?”

Before Neo could question what she meant by that, Yang pushed her toward the smaller barn door and through, throwing them into the lit-up interior of the milking factory. The smell hit them first, followed closely by the noise. Hundreds of women knelt in their corrals, heads sticking out into the aisle through which walked the `farmers`. Machines pumped from breasts that hung low from them, each full of milk.

Neo’s entire body went stiff. Her feet skidded on the floor, pushing back in abject horror as she was suddenly confronted with the `livestock` of Brunswick. Her mouth dropped wide open as she stared left and right.

Yang whispered into her ear. “This is where the milk is made.”

The reaction was immediate. Neo hacked and coughed, trying to spit out the milk she’d already drank. It didn’t do much other than make her look ridiculous, but Yang allowed it, laughing as Neo retched drily.

No doubt the _taste_ of it was still in her mouth, and there was nothing Neo could do about that.

“This is where the human cows are brought when they’re nice and fat with babies,” she said airily, pushing Neo down the aisle. Unable to move from the shock, Neo’s toes trailed on the floor as Yang all but carried her along. “Of course, they need to get pregnant before they can start lactating, but there are plenty of people to help with that.”

“Oi. What’s this?”

A man in dungarees and a straw hat came up with a thick snarl. He was older than Jason and she combined with greying hair and a face that looked like it hadn’t seen a smile in decades. He looked Neo up and down, remarkably unaffected by the fact a gorgeous naked girl was being held in a collar in front of him.

“This one doesn’t look fit for milk.”

“Sorry, Farmer John,” Jason said, stepping in before Yang could get in trouble. “This is Neo – she’s not actually been put through the Apathy yet. We’re giving her an early tour so she knows what’s going to happen.”

Farmer John scowled even harder. “Not how things are normally done.”

“We’re trying something new,” Jason lied.

“Hm. Fair ‘nuff. Is she gonna be one of mine when she’s ready?”

“Definitely,” Yang said, smiling widely and standing firm as Neo tried to push back. There was no escaping the man with Yang behind her, but that didn’t stop Neo trying and pushing against her. Yang held the collar tight, pulling Neo’s head back up so she could grip her chin. “Do you think she’ll be any good as a milking cow?”

“Hmmm.” Farmer John looked her up and down with an experienced eye. “Might do. Small, but good teats on her.” He reached out and took hold of Neo’s breasts, making the girl squawk silently.

Yang dragged the collar tight in warning, forcing Neo to stand still and shake furiously as the strange man molested her. Her mismatched eyes stared at Yang’s with burning rage, while her hands struggled to break free of the cuffs.

Farmer John didn’t care. He squeezed and rolled, weighted and held each pale breast in his hands, cupping them and narrowing his eyes. “Good heft, solid bulk and decent hang.” He tweaked the nipples harshly between finger and thumb and Neo _writhed_ angrily. “Not the best I’ve seen but put a calf in her and she’ll produce. They all do. The smaller ones take less feeding too.”

Neo tilted her body away from him when he let go and stepped back. The raw humiliation of being inspected like a farm animal writ raw across her face. That was all she was to Brunswick - having thrown away her rights as a human being the moment she decided to commit her crimes.

“You be wanting to work on that now?” Farmer John asked.

Neo went still.

“Ah.” Jason interrupted. “Neo hasn’t been put through the Apathy yet, sir.”

“Piss on that `sir` nonsense. And ‘sides, what difference does it make? Takes months to show and she’ll be thrown in the well tomorrow, right?” He spat to the side. “Might as well get a head start on prepping her for milking. What do you say, girlie?”

Neo bolted, yanked to a stop and fell with a silent gasp. Without even looking, Yang reeled her back in and hoisted her up over her shoulder, keeping one hand on her bare ass as her legs kicked. In her mind, the decision was already made.

“How are we doing this?”

“I’ve got a mounting block set up. Follow me.”

Farmer John walked away with her behind him, Neo kicking and flailing over her shoulder. Jason had clearly decided to go along with it for now and came close behind. They walked down the aisles, allowing Neo a perfect view of all the docile cows munching on porridge, huge tits hooked up to glass pumps. Milk flowed down tubes connecting each, streaking along to the larger vats in the distance. Some of the girls had men behind them, already hammering away at their pussies.

“Here we go.” John slapped a hand over what looked like a mannequin of a cow – an actual cow. Its back was sloped differently, however. On the base were two leather straps and Yang soon found herself grinning maniacally. “Lay her down on here and we’ll get her strapped in. Jason, lend a hand. Don’t be sitting back like a coward while your girlfriend gets her hands dirty.”

“O – Okay.”

Yang laid Neo face down over the block, holding her shoulders flat against the material. Her rear end poked over the back, legs down. Farmer John took one and strapped it in while Jason went for the other.

Like a wild animal, Neo kicked suddenly.

“Ahhh!” Jason slammed back, blood running from his nose.

Yang swore. “You okay!?”

“Y – Yeah. Fuck. Caught me good. My bad.” He wiped his face.

Yang swore again and slapped Neo’s ass as hard as she could. Taking Neo’s chain leash, she linked it around a hoop at the front and left her there, struggling against the block with her hands cuffed behind her. She knelt by the downed guard and tilted his head back.

His nose was broken. No aura, or a lapse of attention and he hadn’t got it up in time. Neo had given a good one there, though no huntress in her right mind would have been caught by it. “You okay? Need a doctor?”

“N – No.” He tried to smile, tried to put on a brave face. “Is fine.” He sounded nasally. “Guards always getting knocked around. Why I wanted you to join, so we don’t get beaten up so much.”

Yang laughed. “And here I thought it was because you were hot for me.”

Jason blushed and didn’t deny it.

“Poor baby.” Yang brushed some blood away and kissed him tenderly. Despite the pain, he leaned into it. “That’s for the war wound. I’ll pay you back properly later. Will you be okay while we deal with Neo?”

He nodded and pinched his nose, using his shirt to staunch the blood. Facial wounds tended to bleed more, and she was sure he’d be fine. Neo, on the other hand… Her one free leg was kicking wildly now, and Farmer John had wisely decided against going near. There was nothing else she could do, her other leg strapped down, hands tied and collar now secured. Wading in, Yang caught her leg on the next kick and forced it down.

“Sometimes you need to be firm with an animal,” John said, watching her with a professional eye. Yang took Neo’s leg and brought her hands down to the foot, pinning it down before tying the black leather strap around her ankle and pulling it taut. “You’ve got a good hand with the livestock, girl. Ever think of working here? I could use someone who isn’t afraid to take a firm hand.”

“You’re not the only one wants me to work here. I just might if this is the fun I can get up to.”

“Hmm. Farming is hard business. Rewarding, though.” He took the block and lowered it down, bringing Neo’s ripe behind and glistening pussy down to waist height. “Not always the easiest or cleanest of jobs, but people rely on you. You’re not just working for a salary, but to feed the masses. Something special about that.”

The girl herself writhed and bucked on the block, fighting in vain to escape. Gone was the surety. Gone was the attitude. Gone was any semblance or sense of calm. Neo was a wild mess of panic and fear.

And they’d not even started.

“Now, where’s my insemination machine?”

Yang blinked, then felt a little nervous laugh escape her. “Uh. I may have borrowed that…”

Farmer John shot her a long look. Then, to her surprise, he laughed. “Damn, girl. You really are made for this kind of work. I’ve half a mind to tan your hide for that, but I can’t begrudge a youngster their passion in farming.” He reached for his belt buckle. “Guess we’ll do this the old-fashioned way.”

He had an average penis. She wasn’t sure why that pleased her, but it did. Maybe it was the complete lack of specialness to it, the fact that Neo wasn’t having her consent treated as anything special, her pussy wasn’t anything special – _she_ wasn’t anything special. Just part of the livestock. Farmer John didn’t waste any time with lube or foreplay. He didn’t even fondle a tit or touch her ass. He stepped up, stood between Neo’s strapped-down legs and lined himself up with her sex, ignoring the way she bucked and fought as best she could.

Neo’s head shot up when she felt him poke at her entrance. The girl tried to look back, but the collar didn’t allow her, and she could only stare ahead, twitching and shaking as her breathing reached a pitch close to hyperventilation.

And to Yang’s complete delight, John didn’t care. He pushed into her, spearing into Neo’s possibly virgin cunt in a single thrust. Then, with the same lack of care, enthusiasm or excitement, he began thrusting away.

“It’s hard work, working with animals,” he grunted, swinging his hips back and forth. “Harder than any of that city-dweller nonsense. Up at the crack of dawn and you don’t finish until the sun sets. Sometimes you’re even working after that!”

Neo’s ass was squashed flat by his pelvis, her legs bound tight but visibly straining to break free. Yang couldn’t resist touching them, running a hand up Neo’s thigh as Farmer John raped her. She could feel the muscle beneath, all corded and tight as Neo – no, the cow – fought to escape.

“Sounds like hard work,” she teased.

“It is.” He grunted again and pumped harder. “The girls can be demanding, all animals are. But treat them right and look after them and they’ll produce the finest milk this side of Mistral. It’s a hard job,” he said, slamming into Neo. “But an honest one.”

An honest job, huh? Yang leaned down in front of the block, watching Neo’s eyes pinch up as she gritted her teeth and howled in silent rage. Compared to the quiet superiority of their every encounter before, she preferred this version of Neo.

“She sure looks honest. No smug grins now.”

Pink and brown eyes snapped open, glaring at her, promising murder, death and all those other things Cinder had not six hours ago. Now Cinder was in the barracks, belly full of cum, probably being used by everyone and anyone who came by. Considering she’d killed Pyrrha, Yang had to wonder if Jaune had ever paid a visit for his own brand of vengeance.

It didn’t matter. Tomorrow morning Neo would be put into the same state and, if she was lucky, she’d be pregnant within a few months. One time here might not be enough to ensure that, but Neo was so pretty and exotic that it’d be hard to keep men off her.

Although, if she took up their offer and stayed herself to work at Brunswick, she could take the time to make that a certainty. Maybe even make Neo _her_ personal pet. They wouldn’t mind. The security of knowing a huntress was on the grounds to prevent escape attempts would be well worth missing out on a single cow’s milk.

Idly, Yang reached out and took hold of one of Neo’s tits, leaning in and biting on the nipple gentle, aware of the girl’s hateful eyes on her the whole time. No milk yet, but there would be before the year was out. Yang imagined Neo impaled on a strap-on in her lap, head thrown back, milky tits clenching between her teeth as she both fucked and guzzled away.

“Here it comes!” Farmer John said, grunting and slamming in a few final times. Like the hard worker he was, he pushed in and held, leaning over Neo’s back. “Ahhhh!”

From her position in front of Neo she couldn’t see him cum, but what she could see was Neo’s head shoot up, her eyes bulge and all the blood drain. Her mouth opened in a mute cry, tongue extended. Neo’s colourful hair fell on both sides of her face, drenched with sweat and the odd strand stuck to her face. Yang brushed those away almost tenderly, wanting a perfect view of Neo’s face as her pussy was filled with cum for the first, but not the last, time.

“Guh. Hngh. Hungry cow, this one. Good hips, though. Fit for birthing.” He drew out just as Neo’s head fell, humiliation raw on her face. “Now, come around here, lassie. Have a look at this cunt.”

Yang eagerly rushed over, licking her lips as John peeled Neo’s butt cheeks apart, showing her pink sex slopping with gooey white cream. John wiped two fingers up it, collecting some spillage, and then pushed it back inside without pause.

“Got to keep an eye out for wastage. Some animals seal the semen inside to increase the odds of it taking. Most common in insects that cut their own dicks off to make it stick, but some mammals have their own variants. Pigs use something called a mating plug. That’s where they add a little something extra after the cum, glues and seals the cunt up so the sperm has longer to do its job. Increases the odds of it taking root,” he explained.

For once in her life, Yang eagerly listened to what would otherwise have been a boring lesson. Her head bobbed up and down as she was hooked on every word, already imagining what John might be leading up to.

“Now, cows don’t use that, but the philosophy can work. Here.” He handed her a thick dildo with a wide, extended end that was round like a ball. “You can stick that in to act as a stopper. Won’t guarantee nothing, but it buys the sperm time. Let’s see you have a go.”

With Neo’s hands tied, she’d not have any way to get it out. Yang grinned and teased her pussy open, inserting the tapered tip and pushing. Neo’s hips squirmed but there was no escape with her locked back onto the mating block. Yang worked the dildo in until the knot was at her entrance, then pushed further.

Neo’s vaginal lips stretched open slowly, the girl going tense. Once the thickest part was in, her body relaxed, swallowing it up until only the handle remained, her pussy closed tightly around it. Neo’s butt quivered and clenched, drawing it in further. No more cum leaked out.

“Wow…”

“Wow indeed, lass.” Farmer John wiped his forehead and pulled his pants back up. “Nature is amazing, and farming is as close to nature as most people see in a lifetime. I meant what I said by the way, you’re a natural. Not squeamish like some visitors. You got a future here, if you want it.” He laughed and slapped Neo’s ass. “And I don’t mean as a cow either!”

“How often would I get to do this?”

“How often!?” His chest bellowed as he laughed. “Girl, I don’t have enough time in the day to breed all the cows I should be. If you took ‘em off my hand, you’d be doing me a damn fine favour!”

Farming wasn’t what she’d seen herself doing, but to be fair she couldn’t be a huntress all her life anyway. People grew old and most retired on the money they made, with a few getting lucky and moving into teaching at the academies.

Maybe agriculture was her calling. Admittedly, she hadn’t thought that call would come this early in her life, but Beacon was over and Team RWBY were all split up and doing their own thing anyway, meeting up every other month to hang out and spend time together.

Ruby didn’t need her big sis to protect her anymore. Maybe it was time to ask herself what she _really_ wanted from life, and perhaps a nice, quiet retreat to the countryside would give her the time to think. All that fresh air, exercise and good, honest work.

“I’ll join on one condition.”

Farmer John grunted respectfully. “And that is?”

“I want her as my personal cow. No one gets to use her without my say-so and what I say goes.”

Neo moaned silently.

“Deal.” Farmer John stuck out his hand. “Welcome to Brunswick, missy.”

"Call me Yang. Farmer Yang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different Anon to original who decided to do something else. This Anon wanted a few changes, where this chapter originally would have been just Neo being thrown to the Apathy, but they wanted it changed to better use the "farming" side of the story, with Yang more interested in the livestock aspect. The Apathy will still happen, but now next chapter, and yes this means there will be more chapters than the originally planned two now. All in all, there should be at least four, with the potential for more. 
> 
> That'll basically cover this story becoming more than just "Criminals used by Apathy in a prison" and more towards a "Yang becoming a farmer of hu-cows" type story. 
> 
> Still kind of works in the premise so it's fine.


End file.
